Remained changes
by beathi28
Summary: Jane is married to Casey. Together they have a baby girl. Maura is the new ME. Let's see what's going to happen. Slow burn rizzles with a lot of angst.
1. First of all

Tangled along the cover, Jane tried to turn on her back. It was Monday. She cracked one eye open and looked at the electronic clock on the nightstand. It showed 7'o clock in the morning. Sighing heavily, she reached and tapped the figure lying next to her in the bed.

"Casey", her voice rasped. "Will you go and get Alex? I have to be at work in 30 minutes. We are having new ME today." She slowly raised from the bed and planted her feet firmly on the cold tiles.

Jane Rizzoli-Jones was one of the finest in Boston Homicide Department. She was married to her long time boy friend Casey Jones three years ago who was a veteran. They had a baby girl named Alexandra Rizzoli-Jones who just celebrated her second birthday recently with her Nana Angela, Uncles Frankie, Tommy and her cousin TJ.

"Hmm" Casey rolled over. "What time is it?" He tried to wipe the sleep off.

"5 past 7. Will you get her ready? I'll drop her off at the center on my way to precinct so you don't have to rush with everything. What time do you have to be at work though?"

"At 8." Casey threw the cover on the bed and walked out of their bedroom to get his baby girl from nursery.

"Hey! Don't forget to pack some extra clothes for her." Jane yelled from the bathroom while brushing her teeth. "Come on, Rizzoli. Hurry up. You shouldn't be late today." She mumbled to herself.

Twenty minutes later, "Ok, say bye bye to daddy, Alex" Jane said trying to manage the baby with one hand and the back pack with their other while Casey was setting the car seat in Jane's unmarked.

"There, all set. Good bye my girls." Casey leaned in and kissed Alex's forehead and pecked Jane on her cheek.

Without wasting another second Jane got into her car and pulled away from the driveway. While looking at the watch on her right hand, she cursed herself. "Damn! 7.28! Cavanaugh is gonna kill me today."

"Mama" Alex tried to get her mother's attention.

Without turning her head Jane asked, "Yes baby?"

"Wanna sleep"

Jane sighed. "Sorry baby, Mama has to be at work earlier. Daddy needs to leave earlier too. I'll tell Susan to let you sleep once we go to center, okay?"

"Okay."

At BPD, Jane parked the car hurriedly and rushed inside the building without acknowledging anyone on the way.

"Jane", Korsak called, "finally you are here. We just met the new ME."

"Sorry, Korsak. I tried to be here earlier. You know family and stuff."

"Hey don't worry. How is the little one? I bet she is more crankier than you right now."

"She is. She wants to sleep. I hope she rests at the center without me waking her up to move her around." She smiled.

Vince laughed. "Do you want to meet the ME? She is downstairs."

"Hmm. How is she though? Is she like our last one, the barking dog?" They started to move towards the elevator.

"Not my place to say anything yet", Korsak pressed the number to the floor where ME's office was.

"What? Is she more that that?" The brunette laughed.

"Remember, be nice. I don't want the first meeting to be bad for both of you" Korsak warned Jane while walking out of the elevator.

"Can't promise anything", she smirked.

The old man knocked the office door gently.

"Come in", Jane heard a gentle female voice from inside. Korsak opened the door slowly and poked his head in.

"Sorry to interrupt but Detective Rizzoli is here to meet you", opening the door widely Korsak revealed the tall brunette behind him.

"That's fine Sargent Detective Korsak. You can come in."

Jane stepped into the ME's office, clasping both hands in front, maintaining her professional posture while waiting for Korsak to say something, quite not looking at the Medical Examiner though.

Clearing his throat, "Dr. Isles, this is Detective Jane Rizzoli from homicide, one of the finest in Boston. She wasn't here earlier but she is so eager to meet you though." Korsak pointed at the lady in pant suit, smiled widely at the lady in dark green dress.

"Nice to meet you, Detective Rizzoli. I am Maura Isles, the chief medical examiner of the commonwealth of Massachusetts. I look forward to work closely with you in future." Maura extended her hand toward the brunette.

Taking the pale hand in hers, Jane, for the first time made eye contact with the woman in front of her, honey blonde, hazel eyes, sharp nose, tight dress, Jimmy Choo. '_Hmm_ _impecable_', Jane thought.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ." Breaking the physical contact, Jane managed to bring a forced smile on her face while it was returned by the blonde immediately.

A sudden vibrating sound disturbed the magic moment. "Excuse me," nodding her head at Maura, Jane checked her phone. Frowning pointedly at the screen, Jane addressed Korsak, "hey Vince, we've got a lead on Jefferson's case."

"Excuse us, Dr. Isles. We'll see you later." Korsak tried to be polite while Jane turned on her heels and walked out of the office mumbling 'see you' to Maura.

Maura's face fell because of Jane's sudden coldness but composed herself well enough to utter a reply to Korsak. "Of course Sargent Detective. I'll see you around."

"Please, call me Vince or Korsak." He smiled at her.

"Well then, it's Maura." She waved happily at the old man who followed the younger detective to the bullpen.

Once he reached the brunette, he called out to her. "Jane, what was that about?"

"What do you mean?" The brunette raised an eye brow at him.

"Earlier at the ME's office. You were kind of rude, walking out without even acknowledging her, in fact."

"Wow, really Korsak? Did you even see her? Does she look like an ME to you? She is like a runway model or something and don't you think she is being a bit like, erm you know like weird?"

"Jan…" Korsak was cut off by a feminine voice. Nobody saw that Maura walked in carrying a folder.

"Sargent! I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation but I have the results from the crime lab." Without so much glance Maura dropped the folder on his desk and walk out quickly.

Jane wide eyed, stood there like an idiot, trying to find a way out of the mess she just made.

"Do you think she heard me?" she got closer to Korsak and hissed.

"From the look on her face, congratulations Rizzoli, she must have heard everything you said." He walked over to his desk and plopped down on the chair.


	2. Opposite directions

What's wrong with me? She placed her hands over her eyes, trying to erase the moment of disaster from her memory or from the ME's too.

She glanced at her former partner, sighing heavily, "you know what, I don't have time for this drama right now. Let's go for the investigation."

Korsak silently shook his head, "look here kid. Admit this is your fault."

"Yeah right, whatever! Who knows that she would sneak up on people

like that." Jane rolled her eyes and threw her hands dramatically.

"And who knows that we have old wives gossiping behind our back in the bullpen, huh?" Korsak didn't want to step down from the argument.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

"Don't tell me." Korsak chastised.

"Can we just drop this topic Korsak? I'll make it up to her later. Let's go." Jane pleaded with those deep, brown, puppy eyes.

After spending the whole day chasing after suspects, Jane was leaving the bullpen to go the parking lot. At the same time, Maura was entering the somewhat dark place, holding her purse in one hand and her phone in the other, walking straight to her Prius, ignoring the tall detective who was walking towards her.

_Come on Jane. Keep it cool. _Jane was thinking. _What a coincident! My car is next to hers. Or is this some kind of punishment for what I did earlier? _

Reaching her car, Maura took the car key from her purse to unlock it. Then she brought her left hand to reach the door handle, and suddenly a voice stopped her in track.

"Doc!"

Lifting her head up, she noticed the brunette who was looking straight at her.

_What now? _Maura thought.

"Hello, Detective! How can I help you?" She tried so hard to hide the hurt from the earlier incident.

"Mhm, well, I just…" running her fingers through her wild dark mane, Jane tried again. "I'm so sorry about the thing earlier… you know the thing I said about…"

"Me." Maura finished Jane's sentence for her.

She was searching the dark brown eyes for the sincerity. She was reading Jane's body language. She wanted to know if the detective was truly sorry.

Jane's eyes showed regret. _So, she is regretting the way she spoke about me. _Maura concluded her study.

"Ya. I'm sorry and it was uncalled for. I didn't mean to say that. It's just you look so…" before Jane could finish her sentence, the blonde cut her off.

"Weird?"

"No, not the word I was looking for. You look classy. I don't know. I just find it weird that people like you want to work with people like us. You know blue collar people."

"It's understandable, Detective, but people say, never judge a book by its cover. Isn't it? It's not the first time someone called me 'weird'. I'm used to that, Detective, but I accept your apology. If you would excuse me, I have to go home now. Have a good night, Detective." Maura offered a forced smile to Jane, and without expecting a reply from Jane, she opened the car door to get in.

"Jane!" the brunette exclaimed.

"Sorry, what?" Maura was confused.

"Call me Jane. That's my name." Jane offered the ME a genuine smile.

"Maura. You can call me Maura." She stretched hand out to Jane to take it and Jane did.

"Thank you for accepting my apology." The brunette let go of the hand and said it nervously.

"You are very welcome, Jane," looking at her watch the shorter woman said her good bye to the detective.

It had been two days since the ladies last had the conversation at the parking lot. Jane was spending the weekend with Casey and Alex. Occasionally, she was listening to her mother's wrath about her not coming to family dinners.

It was Sunday around 11 at night. At Maura's there was heavy breathing.

"Oh, Ian!" Maura moaned.

"Harder!" she begged.

"You like it baby?" the man asked while pounding deep into her.

"Yes! Don't stop!" she was clenching and unclenching her fists around the duvet.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Ian kept kissing her while going wild _down_ there.

After spending an hour of having sex, both of them laid naked, on Maura's bed, side by side on their back looking at the ceiling.

"How was it?" Ian asked.

Maura sighed before speaking, "good."

"Just good?" he asked again playfully.

"Hmm" she said absentmindedly.

"Hey, what's wrong honey?" He turned his head to have a better view of the blonde. "Are you tired or something?" He searched her hazel eyes worriedly.

"Do you still think I'm weird?" She blurted it out, turning her head away from the Australian.

"Where is that coming from and right after we had sex?" He placed his hand under her chin to turn her head towards him so that she could look at him before answering.

"It's been a while since I was called weird and I totally forgot how it felt to be called like that but I met someone at work on Friday. She… she called me weird. It just brought those memories back, Ian, those hurtful memories of my childhood and the memories of the days at boarding school." She was crying.

"Listen to me. You are not weird. You are Dr. Maura Isles, the goofy, sexy, kind, lovable woman." He kissed her passionately and Maura smiled into the kiss.

They fell asleep in each others' arms.


End file.
